The Third National Health and Nutrition Examination Survey, 1988-1994 (NHANES III) is a cross-sectional sample of the civilian noninstitutionalized U.S. population. The survey is awaiting analysis to determine the prevalence of allergic respiratory diseases (asthma and allergic rhinitis) and prevalence of skin test reactivity to FDA licensed allergen vaccines in the U.S. population. A CRADA with CDRH and DPC is ongoing to evaluate seroprevalence to selected FDA approved in vitro allergens in NHANES III.